Another Maiden
by Tempest Saukro
Summary: With another maiden with amesia. Who has a lover will anything change? my own charactermy own character, ToyaAya, YuhiBessy
1. Prologue

A female was lying down on the grassy hill not far from her fight she had. She didn't remember anything. Her body ached, she moved slowly with the pain that had consumed her. She slowly stood up, not sure if this was right however she was unsure of herself. The breeze caught her hair.

She got into a slow walk. Not sure where she was going. But, still she walked fast. Her feet caught into a run. She tripped on her white undone shoe-lace and fell down to her knees and hands. Her lower-back long hair fell down to her shoulder. "Why… Why is this happening to me?" the frighten girl whispered, "I can't remember anything..." She stopped her walk for a bit, she slowly moved her left hand to her right shoulder and her right hand to her left hip looking out. A single tear fell from her face.

She got up slowly and shock off the dirt and grass from her crystal white tank top which had blood stains, baby-blue denim bell-bottom pants which was cut, and her crystal white bloody sneakers. She softly chewed on her lip. "I am so frighten...so alone." She let another tear out of her eyes. "Too alone..." she spoke softly. She fixed her outfit and moved off the hill. Slowly she came closer to a city. Not sure if this was her home, or what was her home. She didn't have any Id, or money.

She could notice from the start the impureness of this cold city as it came into view, kept in however it looked more like a regular city. It started to rain as she stepped closer to it. Strangers ran into the buildings that they were most likely because soon the city would full of rain. Some lightly pushed others as they ran. She shook her head in disagreement of this city, yet she moved swiftly to it. Her white shirt become see-through and her shoes became soaked. As she moved more to it, she felt herself become colder as a person. She looked at her wrist finding an elastic band on it she tied her hair up in a bun. Her eyes become colder.

"Is to be human to make mistakes? Or do we just do it? Do we change from cold when we are not pushed-away? Is this human or this animal-like?" The girl whispered. She straighten her clothing with her hands. She started to sway her hips right-to-left in a cold way.

_Where I am? Why does my head hurt? What is my age? What is my mission in life? What is the mission of life? Who did I love? Why does this dark place keep me here, and consume me as a person? I hope to find out these answers and more, in this place. _She thought to herself. As she moved more into this city she felt her heart becoming consumed as she moved faster in the walk. Even through, something kept her from walking this way. Something, as if it was trying to protect her or decline her of knowing the truth.


	2. Two maidens?

To all those who actually liked my old story. I am sorry, but I am no longer going to continue to write it. Its because I no longer watch InuYasha. I have moved away from my old group (with moving I left Ally). I am no longer watching and can remember every line from Lord of the Rings.

So, my stories will be more of Ceres.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ceres.

Claimer: I own Ashley, Bessy, Eric. Please ask before using them.

Chapter One

She started to move swiftly. As if she knew where she must be, she faced her head softly to look down. More people ran into the buildings which grew her to come the feeling of being loneliness and coldness. She passed a hill and walked down it. She fell down on the end of it. She lifted up her clothing and looked at her leg which was swollen and she bit her lip as she yelped. Than she got up some of her remaining courage she got up. As she put her hands in her back-pockets; she started walking again.

_Before anyone else protects me, I must protect myself. Before anyone else will trust me, I must trust myself. Because when the going gets rough, when you're alone and the only person beside you is your enemy. At that moment you're the only one left to protect yourself. Through-out the drangous of the world no one will know what you face unless you face them. You yourself must remain true, in the world of hate. _The female nodded as she thought.

As she continued with her walk, she noticed a boy looking very depressed as if he had just lost his lover. He had rich black hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a black muscle-shirt, black pants with gothic chains on them, and a gothic-arm shield. He looked down, seeing her he looked up with a bit of a smirk. "Hello, baby." he spoke coldly, yet lovingly at the same time. His voice was familiar to her. Yet, she backed away from the guy.

"Pardon me? Do I know I know you?" She looked down at the ground. She was trying to figure out if he was a pervert hitting on her or if he was her lover. She put her left hand behind her, and moved so she was ready to run. Her left hand which was now a left fist shock with rage, that she thought this strange was about to take average of her. "Back off, if this is a tick it isn't funny! I will fight you before I leave this spot."

"Baby, has its only been an hour. How have you forgotten me? We were in deep love. You promised me you had something to take care of. How can you do this to me? How can you do this to us?" He said sounding depressed and very hurt. He went to touch her right arm gently and lovingly. However, she moved away as if was something painful. So, the male took it back.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Who I am? What I am? I… don't remember anything. I am sorry." She held her head, still looking down. She moved her right hand through the top of her hair. The male looked shocked and even more hurt.

"Ashley… you had to go fighting again didn't you? Of course you did, you came back hurt." the male whispered, removing his hair from his face. "I see the blood. I wasn't there to protect you again. You are Ashley. Ashley, I am Eric your lover. I will wait for you to go and regain your remembers of us. But my heart and mind are made up and have been for years. Ashley you belong to me!" Eric cried. Eric wrapped his arms around her lower waist. When their eyes meet, she naturally placed her hands around his neck.

"Ashley… is that my name?" she asked, as she put her head on his left shoulder. She was sure this wasn't a tick. She trusted his reaction; knowing hurt was the hardest thing to fake.

"Yes my love. That is your name. You're Ashley Rose White. I am Eric Kyle Kline" Eric said still holding her. "I love you babe. I love you much." Eric whispered the love part into her ear. He looked into her face again. "But for now my love. We travel with the Aogiri' s and their friends. They were worried about you too."

Ashley let all this information go into her mind and let her have known of her formal life that she lived before the accident accorded. She straightened her shirt again. Eric placed a hand on her hip making sure she was able to walk away from the place they just were. She started off from the walk and soon came close to a stopped car. The black car had the roof up, and heavy mental blasting through the speakers.

Ashley's hands rolled down the car; as if to try to understand it and why certain things had happened. She thought about this new guy and his attitude. _He seems trust-worthy, almost to be hurt by the fact that I was hurt. This black and heavy mental is as if he is in pain. What happened in his past? What am I suppose to remember for him? He seems to be my lover. Even my passionate seems to be drawn to him already. I wish to help him gain happiness. But is there anything I can offer? No, nothing. I am nearly a female with only the information he tells me. I want to trust him. But how can I? When I don't even trust myself yet? Yet alone him… _

"That is my car. I wanted to walk from it. It's wet right now because of the rain. I should have closed the roof. Wait, for a second before you get in." Eric said. He moved past her got a towel from his back. He closed the roof. Then, before she was allowed in he made her place was fully dry. He threw the towel behind him. He put the car into drive.

Ashley looked the window as if she wasn't even there. Eric put a hand on her shoulder. "You always looked out the window like that. Your turning sixteen tomorrow. Your fifteen right now. It should show us what you truly are. I want you to know, no matter what you are. I shall always love you, and I shall always be there for you."

"What do you mean? What might happen on my sixteen birthday? What are you so afraid of?" Ashley asked in surprise.

"You, well, what you might be. See there are celestial maidens in the world. Aya Mikage, Chidori, Suzumi our friends are some of those. The people that might be able to help you with your injuries are Dr. Kurozuka and Toya. Besides those people we are against a group of individuals that are working on the celestial maiden project."

"Why are you trust me with this information? Are you not afraid of me?" Ashley asked. Ashley sighed, and put her feet on the dash-board, crossing her arms and leaned back. She acted like a spoiled child.

"There is no reason to be afraid of the one that you deeply." Eric said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You will also be fighting against this that's why." Eric turned the up the stereo.

-------

_Your life shall change my love as you turn 16. You must go and join people like you. You not normal, you have special powers. And with special powers comes special response-abilities. The world is changing become more evil as the time passes. Those who can survive do. However, those who are weak are pushed away and cast aside, they become even weaker since people will abuse their souls which, turns their souls to be broken. It's the fullest that you might live life that will enable you to reach your goal. To live a normal life to what you can. Ashley, my babe, you're different. _

Ashley saw black and a heard a female mothering voice saying this once. Eric appeared and moved her from her darkness cage into the light. She moved from her bed to the window. "Hmm… just a dream then," Ashley whispered as she whipped her left baby-blue eye with her hand. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulder. "It seemed almost real… ". Eric moved from the door-frame and wrapped his arms around her lower waist standing behind her. Ashley leaned against him almost as if they have done that a million times.

"You had that same dream for years, my love." Eric said as he whispered against her neck. "That because your mom said that before she sent you and I here to this land. I was there watching it." Eric gently turned around Ashley to face him. "My love, remember today is the day we find out what she means. I think I know what she meant by that. But only you can show if she was right or not. I promise you I would never leave you. I meant it with all my heart."

Her heart got louder when faced with other strangers she was going to meet. She nodded her head as a greeting. There was a girl with a long blonde hair, in a blue kimno (A.N sorry if that is not how you spell it). A girl with a black baggily pants on and a black shirt, with red hair that stared at her. A woman with long black hair standing beside the blonde, wearing a similar outfit had waved. Ashley nodded as accepted the wave to come with the strangers into the Aogirl house. Eric just nodded keeping his wits about him and stood beside Ashley.

"Hello, I am Aya." The blonde hair girl said. She pointed to the guy in black. "He is Toya". She turned and pointed to the other woman "Suzumi and her son-in-law Yugi" She pointed to a guy in a cook outfit.

Ashley nodded. "I am sorry, but I don't want to spend time chit-chatting until later. Now, show me the truth."

Another girl appeared about two years older then Ashley, looking similar to Ashley. With longer black hair. Ashley's hair went down to her upper waist and this girl went down to her lower waist. Her eyes were brown where Ashley's had been blue almost as if you could see the sea in it. Ashley's breasts were larger. But this girl was taller. "Hello sister…" her voice was the almost the same from the dream. "Want the truth? You're a celestial being just like me and our grandma years ago. And, I am one of your worst nightmares…."

Please: R&R. Thanks for reading.


End file.
